


He Really Does

by cowboykylux



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Everyone is over at Jimmy’s new house just across the state line, all dressed up in red and green sweaters, mugs of cocoa in hand. It’s late in the day, and Sadie’s already opened up her presents, running around excitedly already playing with her gifts.But he doesn’t really pay much attention, not to anything but you -- and Jimmy notices.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Jimmy Logan
Kudos: 9





	He Really Does

He watches you walk into the kitchen, following Mellie and Sylvia for some girl chat, with yearning in his eyes. Everyone is over at Jimmy’s new house just across the state line, all dressed up in red and green sweaters, mugs of cocoa in hand. It’s late in the day, and Sadie’s already opened up her presents, running around excitedly already playing with her gifts.

But he doesn’t really pay much attention, not to anything but you, his eyes staying locked with yours until the very last second, until you’re officially out of the room and can’t keep lookin’ at him any more.

“Earth to Clyde,” Jimmy says, snaps his fingers in front of his younger brother’s face with a chuckle, “Clyde!”

“Huh? What?” Clyde blinks, jumps out of his haze, the spell he’s under.

Jimmy is laughing, not loud enough to give him away, but enough to make Clyde’s ears burn. He can’t help but smile, embarrassed at being caught out, someone noticing all his staring.

“I ain’t seen you this wrapped up about a girl since Jessica in the eighth grade.” Jimmy whistles, putting on the faux-anger face to count on his fingers and list out his offences, “We don’t see ya in damn near a month, y’all come over to be with us, but you haven’t looked away from (Y/N) all day. Sadie was tellin’ all about her dance recital and I don’t even think you realized she was talkin’ to you. What’s gotten into you, it’s like you ain’t even here.”

“Sorry.” Is all Clyde can muster up, afraid that if he says any more he’ll spill it all, come clean, about the little velvet box that’s been hiding away under the tree, wrapped up in a box much bigger than the ring so it wouldn’t be obvious or nothin’. He told you to open it later, when the two of you were alone, and there he goes again, daydreamin’ about you, how beautiful you are, how kind and funny and…

“Lil Logan is in love, I never thought I’d see the day!” Jimmy says, too loud, way too loud, “No wonder you’re all outta sorts, what are ya gonna do, propose or somethin’?”

He nearly tackles his brother, throws a panicked look to the door to the kitchen, which thankfully remains tightly shut. A part of him wonders what y’all are talking about in there, but the rest is consumed with the sudden urge to flee.

“Shut up!” He says desperately, eyes wide, paranoid, “I can’t have her hearin’ you. I ain’t told her yet.”

Realization dawns on Jimmy’s face and he quits teasin’, quits laughin’ real loud. He sits up and gets real close to his brother, eyes softening tremendously right then and there.

“Oh shit.” He says, lets out a long breath, looking back to the box under the tree. “Shit, you really do love her, huh?”

“Yeah, I do.” Clyde replies, and at that moment he can hear you laugh about something, laugh loud and bright and it sends warmth straight through to his chest, especially when you’re beaming in the doorway of the kitchen, setting your eyes right back on Clyde, “I really do.”


End file.
